


Mirrors

by Luckybug



Series: Klancetober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Ghost Keith (Voltron), Haunted mirrors, Horror, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Inktober, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klancetober, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Mirrors, Romance?, haunted lance, klance, paranoid Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Day 2 of KlancetoberLance is being harassed by a mysterious entity in various reflective surfaces.He doesn't cope well.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 where we get a little spookier!  
> I actually wrote this for my creative writing class and i thought it fit really well for klancetober so here we are!  
> enjoy!

Mirrors Day 2

 

 

Some may have called him vain, but Lance, Lance would’ve called himself insecure. It wasn’t his fault he feared looking bad in front of people, it’s called having feelings ok? And Lance couldn’t help it if he needed to look in the mirror whenever there was a chance. It gave him an opportunity to make sure he was looking his best, and although Hunk always told him he looked fine, Lance had to be sure.

So when the…thing…started, Lance didn’t know what to do.

It had begun one night when Lance was brushing his teeth, he looked into the mirror after spitting and his stomach dropped to his feet. A face. A pale face, with completely black eyes staring directly out of the mirror. Thinking maybe he had watched one too many scary youtube videos Lance rubbed his eyes and looked up again, and there it was, still staring, void of any emotion.

Now, with a lack of distinguishable pupils, it was hard to tell if the entity was even looking at him, if it even knew he was there. Lance turned over his shoulder to look at where the figure should be standing and nothing was there.

With his heart in his throat, lance backed out of the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned against the wooden shield and closed his eyes, a small screech leaving his lips as his cat ran quickly passed the bathroom door yowling. Rubbing his eyes once more, Lance simply shook his head, it was late, nearly 3:00 in the morning and it could just be his eyes and mind playing a trick on him.

Brushing it off, Lance called himself silly and got into bed, avoiding all eye contact with the mirror in his room hoping in the morning he would forget all about it.

_He didn’t._

Staring at the mirror in his room, Lance felt his blood rushing in his ears as he watched the figure. Now because of the distance Lance could get a good view of the creature. It was a boy, Lance assumed, dark hair contrasting against the pale face. He wore simple dark pants and dark shirt, and those eyes, Lance felt another shiver run up his spine as he stared at the creature.

Daring himself to speak, lance timidly opened his mouth forcing his voice out of him. “What do you want?” He demanded, clutching his blanket in his hands. Lance froze as the entity’s head slowly turned to Lance and a horrible twisted smile overtook it’s face.

The only way Lance could describe the way he felt was with a wave of overwhelming dread. His stomach cramped and his heat raced as he watched the figure simply grin at him and Lance realized in horror, that it was terribly close to his own reflection.

Lance felt bile rise in his throat as the entity slowly stroked his reflections hair and the worse part was Lance could feel it. He could feel his hand running through his locks, mussing his hair in the most sinister of ways. Normally, Lance loved getting his hair played with, but something told him that this creature didn’t want anything but mischief. Lance leapt out of bed, running to his hallway ducking his way out of the mirror and skidding into the hallway where his mom was.

“M-Mom.” He whimpered, moving closer to her. His mother looked at her eighteen year old son with concern.

“Lance? What’s wrong, what’s going on?”

“N-nothing, just uh…can I have a hug?”

“Of course baby.”

And suddenly everything was better, that horrible dreadful feeling just vanished as he dropped his weight onto his short mother, reveling in her touch. “Thanks.” He mumbled against her shoulder. “I’m ok now.”

“Bad dream?”

“Something like that.”

“It’ll get better.” His mom smiled, patting his arm before continuing her cooking.

_It didn’t._

“Dude, why is your mirror on the ground?” Hunk asks in confusion, looking at the two large mirror that had previously been attached to a vanity and the other to his wall, now on the ground with sheets over them. He turned to Pidge, both looking at each other strange.

“Uh, no reason just trying something else out.”

“Even your hand held mirror is gone, are you going through something?”

Lance swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at his best friend. “If I tell you guys something crazy will you believe me?”

“Depends on how crazy? Snuck out of the house and did drugs crazy, or hearing voices crazy?” Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hearing voices crazy…”

“Ok what’s up?” Hunk asked, now concerned as he sits on Lance’s bed.

“Ok well, every time I look in the mirror, I see this face.”

“Are you sure it’s not your own?” Pidge asks.

“Yes Pidge, I am sure it’s not my own.” Lance sneered before sighing when Hunk placed a hand on his leg.

“What’s the face look like Lance.”

“It’s this boy, and he, he has these eyes that are completely blacked out. He’s super pale and has almost shoulder length black hair. He wears all black and his smile, its horrible Hunk. Every time I see his smile in the mirror my heart sinks and I feel as though all of the light in the room has been sucked out. I haven’t stopped seeing him in two weeks, I think I’m losing my mind, I haven’t even looked in a mirror in four days. And it doesn’t even have to be a mirror! Anything with a reflection, the fridge, a spoon, my IPhones stupid shimmering apple Logo!”

“Have you talked to your mom about it?” Hunk asked, looking even more concerned.

“No I haven’t, he only seems to disappear if I’m around my mom. I’ve been making excuses to use her bathroom and only when she’s in her room, he’s never around if she is.” He whispered, glaring at his hands.

“Pidge you’ve been surprisingly quiet.” Hunk mumbles, turning to look at her.

“That’s because I think I know who you’re talking about.”

“What?” Lance asks, horror and curiosity meshed together as he furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend.

“Well, I think his name is Keith Kogane. He went to our school, don’t you remember? The school was blowing up about the kid who died.”

“That kid whose mom murdered him?” Hunk asked, eyes now as wide as they could be.

“Doesn’t it make sense though? Keith died almost two weeks ago, same time Lance started seeing him in the mirror.”

“No Pidge it doesn’t make sense. Because why would he come and see me?” Lance growled, but Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I don’t think some random kid’s ghost is haunting Lance.”

“Then what do you think?” Pidge huffed, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know what I think Pidge, but definitely not ghosts.”

“Well if it’s not a ghost am I crazy then? Because it’s not a trick of the eye…sometimes I can even feel him touching me.” Lance whispered, a shiver running up his spine.

“Whatever it is Lance, I’m sure it’ll get better as time goes on.”

_It never did._

Lance was slowly losing his mind, now he was in his dreams. They were always the same, Lance was standing in a dark room with the boy a few feet ahead of him with that damned ever present smile on his face. He wanted to scream, to run but he couldn’t, he was rooted to the ground and forced to watch as the entity approached him, gripped his face smirked, and then Lance woke up.  
He wasn’t even safe sleeping, there was nothing he could do. He hadn’t slept for four days, 96 hours of running on coffee and red bull.

His family was noticing his manic behavior, the twitching, the spacing out, the lashing out, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Slowly feeling his sanity being lost over the past month of this occurrence, Lance walked upstairs to his room and threw the sheet off of the mirror. And there he was, directly behind Lance, but now the kid was smirking at him, something dark in his gaze that Lance couldn’t place. He glared at the reflection, he couldn’t even feel scared, the lack of sleep effecting his mind. Lance lifted one of his swimming trophies, glared right at the figure and smashed the mirror.

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Leave me alone! I didn’t do anything to you!” He screams, repeatedly bashing all of the mirrors in his room before dropping to his knees, heart in his ears and sweaty palms pressed to the floor, glass shards sinking into his palms. He sobbed, his whole body wracking with the intensity of his crying.

He was desperate, he just wanted to sleep, and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone by whatever this being was. He just wanted his normal, average life back, but it seemed fate had something else in store for him.

Something heavy and cold pressed to his shoulder and Lance opened his eyes turning around to now see the boy standing behind him. He tilted his head, a frown now on his face, his eyes still horribly black but they didn’t seem as cold.

Lance didn’t even have the energy to pull away as he simply stared at the figure who had been trapped in his mirrors for almost a month now, he looked around after and his heart stopped. The area was completely black, just like his dreams.

The boy stared at Lance for a moment and then lifted him up to his feet, he gently placed his hands on Lance’s cheeks and dread settled into his chest. This was his dream, this was where the entity would kill him.

The boy simply stared at Lance before smirking. “The name’s Keith, thanks for joining me in hell.” And then he _kisses_ him.


End file.
